I Want To Be A Part Of You!
by Platoniclus Nue
Summary: Ciel seorang remaja lelaki tulen yang harus mengenakan pakaian maid demi keprofesionalitasnya bekerja di club Tuan Lau. Di tempat itu ia bertemu dengan Sebastian yang seenak jidat untuk membawa Ciel ke mansionnya. Well, what happen then? Yaoi. Sebastian x Ciel. Lemon. Oneshot. My first fanfic. R&R?


**********Kuroshitsuji own Yana Toboso**

.**  
**

**I Want To Be A Part Of You!**

Malam. Bulan yang sebelumnya tertutup awan, kini membulat sempurna dilangit. Berdampingan dengan taburan bintang yang seakan menjadi lampu kedua penerang malam kota London yang mulai terasa dingin. Jam menunjukan pukul 22:30 menit, dan kini jam malam pun telah dimulai. Seperti hari sebelumnya, _club_ malam yang pada siang hari tutup, kini dibuka kembali guna memusakan hasrat sebagian manusia.

_Club_ NineeniN merupakan salah satu dari dari sekaian banyak _club_ yang sering dikunjungi. Gedung luas mirip perkantoran yang memiliki penjagaan ketat dari bodyguard profesional, yang tentu saja disewa oleh sang pemilik _club_ yang tak lain adalah Lau. Pria bekenegaraan Cina yang cukup sukses di London ini memiliki bisnis yang tak hanya bergerak dibidang _club_ malam saja, namun dia juga mendirikan berbagai cabang resto masakan Cina yang berkelas—tentunya dengan memperkerjakan _waitress sexy_ untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung—dan secara diam-diam ia melakukan transaksi jual beli narkoba di 'toko'nya. Benar-benar tipe orang yang cerdik dalam berbisnis.

Dentuman musik bertempo cepat terdengar dari dalam. Suasana gairah semakin bertambah ketika _stripper_ berlenggak-lenggok diatas panggung. Dengan brutalnya mereka menari dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Tak diperdulikannya juga keringat yang menetes mengalir ditubuh mereka. Lampu disco yang berputar cepat searah jarum jam semakin menjadikan ruangan besar itu remang-remang.

Seorang pria terlihat duduk di sebuah sofa biru tua sambil meneguk _wine_ dalam gelas kristal berukuran kecil. Kemeja putih dibalut jas hitam yang tak dikancingkan dengan celana panjang hitam polos yang ia kenakan semakin menambah ketampanan wajahnya yang eksotis. Para wanita yang melihatnya dari jauh semakin terpesona dengan iris matanya yang berwarna _crimson_ seakan mampu menerawang isi hati seseorang. Berberapa kali ia menggoyangkan gelas kristal tersebut hingga membuat tiga balok es kecil didalamnya saling bergesekan.

"Tuan Sebastian." Panggil Seseorang.

Dengan mata ekornya, pria yang dipanggil Sebastian itu melirik. Seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian Cina hitam bergambar naga dengan pinggirannya berwarna biru , bermata sipit, mengumbar senyum picik berjalan dengan seorang wanita berpakaian_ cheongsam_ menuju kearahnya.

"Ada perlu apa Anda menemui saya Tuan Lau?" tanya Sebastian. "Sepertinya saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan bisnis kita."

Lau, nama orang itu dan sekaligus pemilik _club_ hanya tertawa kecil. Benar-benar Sebastian ingin menyumpal mulut yang selalu tersenyum itu dengan kain pel yang akan segera ia temukan. Perlu kalian tahu, Lau dan Sebastian adalah rekan bisnis. Sebastian yang memiliki pasokan bahan-bahan makanan bermutu tinggi sangat dibutuhkan Lau dalam restonya, dan dialah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui 'perdagangan gelap' narkoba milik Lau. Sedangkan Lau merupakan sarana memamerkan produk bahan makanannya ke khayalak luas. Bisa kalian bayangkan simbios mutualisme? Ya, seperti itulah mereka.

"_Well,_ memang benar apa yang Anda katakan. Tapi, apakah kita bisa membicarakan imbalan kecil di _club_ saya ini?" senyum kembali terukir.

"_To the point _saja Tuan Lau. Anda tahu saya tidak suka omong kosong seperti ini kan?"

"_My. My. _Saya tahu itu. Saya hanya ingin membalas budi kebaikan Anda dengan memberikan pelayanan khusu pada Anda. Anda setuju?" tanya Lau kembali memamerkan senyum piciknya.

"Saya masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang Anda maksudkan, Tuan Lau. Apa yang Anda maksud dengan pelayanan khusus itu?" Sebastian balik tanya. Dari nada suaranya terdengar ia benar-benar tidak tertarik.

"Hahh... ternyata Anda tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan pelayanan khusus itu ya?" tanya Lau sembari menautkan kedua alisnya. "Nanti Anda akan tahu sendiri."

"..."

"Lan Mao. Apakah mereka sudah siap?" tanya Lau pada wanita disebelahnya. "Sepertinya Tuan Sebastian ini tak sabar menanti pelayanan khusus yang akan dihadiakan pada dirinya."

Wanita yang dipanggil Lan Mao mengangguk.

"_Ok_! Bawa mereka kemari." Suruh Lau.

Munculah 5 orang wanita—atau lebih tepatnya 4 orang wanita tulen dan 1 banci—dari balik tirai mera, tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Pakaian mini yang mereka kenakan membuat postur tubuh mereka yang langsing terlihat jelas dengan sepatu _high heels_ yang berkisar 8-10 cm.

"Apa-apaan mereka?" tanya Sebastian agak risih dengan pemandangan menjijikan didepannya. "Untuk apa mereka semua berdiri didepan saya?"

"Ini adalah yang saya maksud dengan pelayanan khusus yang saya berikan khusus pada Anda."Jelas Lau. "Jadi Anda memilih yang mana?"

Dengan tampang _stoic_-nya, Sebastian mengamati satu persatu dari mereka. _Make-up?_ Benar-benar menor. Pakaian? Ahhh _sexy_-nya benar-benar menjijikan. Sikap? Jangan tanya, mereka benar-benar seorang penjilat yang payah. Apalagi seorang diantaranya yang mengenakan gaun merah dengan tali kuning diujung-ujungnya, rambut merah yang dikepang dua dengan hiasan bunga melati diatasnya. Serta kaca mata yang menutupi iris kuning kehijauannya benar-benar bertingkah memuakan.

"Tuan Sebastian," panggilnya sok manis. "Nama ku Greil. Pilih aku untuk menemani mu malam ini. Aku akan menjadi kucing yang baik. Ya? Mau kan?"

"_No thanks!_" Jawab Sebastian tegas.

"Jadi, Anda memilih yang mana?" tanya Lau kembali.

Sebastian menghela nafas.

"Maaf tapi—..."

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, HUH!_"

Seseorang berteriak dari arah timur membuat pandangan Sebstian teralih. Rupanya seorang _waitress_ yang mengenakan penutup mata pada mata kirinya, berteriak pada salah satu tamunya. Sepertinya ia merasa tak nyaman dengan 'tindakan pelecehan seksual' yang dilakukan olehnya, yang seenak jidat menyelipkan tangannya kedalam rok sang _waitress_ yang memang didesain _mini_ itu.

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya memegang pantat ku, brengsek!" teriaknya kembali. "Akan ku patahkan tulang mu jika kau tak segera menyingkirkan tangan mu!"

"Heh," tamu itu menyeringai senang. Oh, rupanya tamu brengsek ini dalam pengaruh alkohol berkadar tinggi. "Gadis kecil... temani aku malam ini. Akan ku bayar dua kali lipat. Mau kan? Hehe. Nanti kita akan melakukan 'itu'. Lalu kau akan ku ajarkan banyak gayanya... _ok!_"

"...KAU—...ha—?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah kaki menendang dada sang tamu hingga ia tersungkur—menyentuh ubin dingin dibawahnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sebastian, tepat di kuping sang _waitress_. "Ahh... atau aku panggil 'pemuda' saja ya?"

"Huh? Ke—..."

Sang tamu akhirnya sadar.

"BRENGSEK!"

Dia meludahkan darahnya ke sembarang tempat dan kemudian mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu melancarkannya pada Sebastian. Namun gerakan yang dinilai cepat itu segera ditahan pada bagian pergelangan olehnya.

"**Argggghhhh...**"

Suara raungan kesakitan menggema saat terdengar bunyi remukan tulang di pergelangannya. Semua orang yang menyaksikan hanya berbisik ngeri tanpa ada inisiatif untuk menolongnya. Mereka yang melihat senyum Sebastian hanya bergidik ngeri. Bisa-bisanya orang itu masih bisa tersenyum setelah apa yang diperbuatnya barusan.

"Jangan. Pernah. Kembali." Kata Sebastian penuh dengan tekanan disetiap katanya.

"Ba—baik!"

Lantas Sebastian melepaskan cengkramannya—membiarkan tamu itu pergi sambil memegang pergelangan tanggannya yang nampak lebam. Seketika itu juga, orang-orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berangsur-angsur kembali pada aktifitasnya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tadi menyebut ku pemuda? Jangan-jangan kau... Kau! Kau tahu penyamaran ku ya?" curiga sang _waitress_ bermata _shappire_ itu.

Sebastian tersenyum.

"Jika dilihat dari dekat ternyata mata, wajah, kulit, dan tubuh Anda sangat indah." Kata Sebastian. "Pantas orang-orang brengsek seperti mereka tak menyadari penyamaran Anda. Hm? tapi apa yang terjadi dengan mata kiri Anda? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Cepat beritahu aku! Dari mana kau tahu penyamaran ku, _huh!_ Apa kau seorang _stalker?_" tuduhnya.

"Hmm," guman Sebastian senang melihat _waitress _itu salah tingkah. "Mungkin tebakan Anda ada benarnya juga."

"BRENG—..."

"_For the God's sake_." Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka percakapan manis antara mereka. "Kau tidak boleh berkata tidak sopan pada tamu, Ciel Phantomhive. Bukannya aku selalu mengajari dan memberikan contoh yang baik pada mu?"

"Tuan Lau!" seru Ciel melihat Lau dan Lan Mao muncul. "Apakah Anda yang memberitahukan pada orang ini tentang identitas asli saya?"

"Tentu tidak," sanggah Lau yakin. "Mana mungkin aku membocorkan rahasia itu pada tamu ku sendiri, Ciel. Bukannya kau sudah lama mengenal sifat ku?"

"Saya tahu itu." Jawab Ciel yakin. "Tapi kenapa—...?"

"Lagipula beliau adalah tamu yang akhir-akhir ini berstatus tetap disini. Mungkin saja dia mengamati kelakuan mu. Dan kau harus ingat Ciel, dia orang yang pandai." Jelas Lau sembari melirik Sebastian yang terus memandang wajah Ciel.

"Uuuh... tapi kan—..." keluh Ciel.

Ciel tak habis pikir. Kenapa orang ini bisa tahu penyamarannya yang tergolong sangat sempurna ini? Kau tahu? Memakai _wig_, _make-up_, _high heels_, serta pakaian _waitress mini_ seperti ini merupakan malang petaka jika kau adalah lelaki tulen seperti Ciel. Dan yang lebih memalukan lagi jika penyamaran itu sampai terungkap! Lebih baik mati daripada mengakuinya.

"Hmm," guman Sebastian membuyarkan lamunan Ciel. "Ciel dari bahasa Perancis yang berarti langit. Nama yang cocok dengan warna mata Anda."

"_Tch!_" decak Ciel. "Jangan kira aku akan berterimakasih pada mu! Karena aku sama sekali tidak meminta pertolongan pada siapa pun. Termasuk kau! Tuan Sebastian paling terhormat di dunia khayalan."

"Sikap Anda sangat berani, dan saya sangat menyukai tipe manusia seperti Anda." Kata Sebastian menyeringai.

"Terserah!" Ciel berusaha menenangkan emosinya. "Aku tak ingin menumpahkan darah kotor mu disini! Permisi!"

Rambut _green grayish_ milik Ciel yang dikucir dua, melengkung indah dibagian bawahnya—bergerak seirama dengan langkahnya yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Hampir meninggalkan Sebastian. Ya hampir, jika si tuan brengsek itu tidak mengatakan kalimat yang membuat dunia Ciel runtuh dalam hitungan detik.

"Tuan Lau, jika saya tidak menyukai para wanita yang anda bawakan untuk menemani saya sebagai imbalan pelayanan khusus anda, apakah saya boleh memilih orang lain untuk menggantikannya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu. Ah... jangan-jangan—..."

Seringai licik terukir di wajah tampang Sebastian, dan Lau tahu apa yang dipikirkan rekan bisnisnya ini.

"Saya menginginkan**nya** menemani saya. Menggantikan kandidat pilihan Anda yang bertampang norak itu." Jelas Sebastian. "Tentu Anda setuju, bukan?"

"EH—...?"

Tepat dari 10 langkah Ciel terhenti. Hei hei! Apa yang barusan dia dengar itu benar? Ahh... mungkin saja telinganya agak bermasalah akibat terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya di tempat bising ini. Ya mungkin... semoga!

"Bagaimana, Tuan Lau?" tanya Sebastian kembali.

AHA! Ternyata telinganya sama sekali tidak bermasalah. Melainkan otak Tuan Sebastian ini yang sedang bermasalah.

"Hei! Tuan brengsek yang ada disana!"

Ciel yang mulai geram tanpa pikir panjang segera berbalik, dan meraih kerah kemeja mahal Sebastian. Tapi karena masalah dalam perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat kentara membuat Ciel berjinjit untuk meraihnya.

"Jangan katakan bahwa aku yang akan menemani mu!" lanjutnya. "Karena tentu aku akan menolak dengan tegas!"

Lagi-lagi Sebastian menyeringai. "Menurut Anda begitu? Kita tanyakan pendapat Tuan Lau."

BINGO!

Inilah hal gawat yang ditakutkan Ciel. Lau! Orang yang akan melakukan apa saja demi memajukan bisnisnya, dan kemungkinan terburuknya ia akan dijadikan umpannya! Hilang satu tumbuh seribu!

"Baiklah Tuan Sebastian." Kata Lau setuju. "Anda boleh meminjamnya untuk sementara waktu hingga esok matahari terbit."

"TUAN LAU!" seru Ciel tidak terima. "Anda tidak boleh langsung memutuskannya! Seharusnya Anda tanya pendapat saya dulu! Dan saya ingatkan saya ini manusia! Bukan barang yang seenak jidat dipinjamkan!"

"Ciel," panggil Lau. "Kau tak boleh berkata begitu pada tamu. Terlebih lagi beliau mengetahui rahasia mu. Jika beliau membocorkan rahasia mu ke hadapan public, bukan hanya kau saja yang malu tapi bisnis ku juga tamat. Aku tahu kau tak ingin itu terjadi. Kau mengerti kan? Ini untuk kebaikan kita berdua."

"Ta—tapi—..."

Ucapan Ciel terhenti manakala senyum tulus yang terlukis di kulit _porselin_ Lau. Senyum meminta. Senyum yang tidak pernah ditunjukan pada siapapun, bahkan padanya sekalipun. Jika sudah begitu maka dia tak dapat membantahnya.

_Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn it!_

"Baiklah..." dengan terpaksa Ciel menyetujuinya. "KAU! Tunggu diluar! Aku akan mempersiapkan batin ku sebentar."

"Saya akan tunggu di belakang gedung." Terang Sebastian.

"Ya ya! Sekalian saja kau tunggu di langit! Aku jamin aku tak akan datang menemuimu!" jawab Ciel asal.

Ciel akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga, Sebastian hanya menyaksikan kepergian Ciel yang berangsur-angsur menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Oh _my my._ Jujur saya katakan, saya tak menyangka bahwa Anda tahu sosok Ciel yang sesungguhnya. Apakah Anda sering memperhatikannya?" tanya Lau yang dijawab senyum oleh Sebastian. "Ahh—sudah saya duga... memang tak seperti biasanya Anda sering berkunjung ke _club_ malam milik saya, padahal sebulan yang lalu sebelum kedatangannya Anda menolak berkunjung ke _club_ saya."

Sebastian tertawa kecil.

"Saya tertarik padanya. Pada wajah, mata, dan tingkahnya yang membuat saya gila jika memikirkannya. Saya berharap Anda tidak menghalangi keinginan saya untuk mendapatkannya."

Lau tertawa renyah, ia sungguh heran dengan jalan pikiran rekan bisnisnya ini.

"Tidak. Saya tidak akan menghalangi Anda. Lagipula jika menghalangi Anda sama saja nasib saya berada diujung tanduk." Jawabnya. "Ahh ya! Bukannya Anda harus menunggu Ciel keluar? Jika Anda tidak berada disana saat dia datang. Saya jamin Anda tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk mengajaknya kembali."

"Benarkah?" Sebastian menyeringai. "Saya akan tetap memaksanya... permisi."

Lau mengangguk dan memperhatiakan Sebastian pergi.

"_For the God's sake..._ Ciel harus berhati-hati. Ya kan? Lan Mao...?"

"Ya."

* * *

Dibelakang gedung NineeniN, terlihat sileut tubuh yang sedang berdiri disamping mobil BMW hitam. Sekarang pukul 23:15 menit, hawa dingin yang semakin menyerang London tak menyurutkan niatnya menunggu sosok _special_ yang akan muncul melalui pintu kayu tepat dihadapannya. Menunggu 15 menit baginya tak masalah, tapi apakah sosok _special_ yang tak kunjung datang itu memperdulikan nasibnya yang saat ini benar-benar kedinginan.

Pintu kayu itu akhirnya terbuka.

"Anda lama sekali," kata Sebastian setelah melihat sosok _special_ yang akhirnya muncul.

"Daripada aku tidak datang!" jawab Ciel ketus. "Lagipula mengapus _make-up_, mengganti pakaian, dan mempersiapkan batin itu tidak lama apa! Oh ya! Aku akan memberikan permainan untuk mu. Setiap kau berbicara dengan ku ubahlah semua kata 'saya', 'anda', 'beliau' dengan 'kamu', 'aku', 'dia'. Dan—jika kau salah mengucapkan dengan bahasa _formal_, maka aku tak akan segan-segan menyumpal mulut mu dengan syal ku! Mengerti!"

Sebastian memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Ciel. Benar-benar tak mengerti kondisi cuaca yang dingin ya! Bagaimana tidak? Dengan santainya Ciel yang bertubuh mungil itu mengenakan syal cokelat yang melingkar di leher _porselin_-nya, jaket putih yang menutupi _T-shirt_ cokelat tua bertuliskan **YOU'RE SO IDIOT!**, serta celana _jeans_ biru berkantong banyak. Yah walaupun _make-up_ yang semula merias wajah Ciel sekarang sudah tak ada, wajahnya masih terlihat manis dimata Sebastian.

"Hei! Aku tanya! Kamu sudah mengerti atau belum!" tanya Ciel kembali. Ia sedikit kesal karena ucapannya seakan diacuhkan oleh Sebastian.

"Ya. Sa—aku mengerti… Tapi apakah kau tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian tipis seperti itu? Kau bisa sakit nantinya."

_DEG. _Jantung Ciel berdegup kencang. Badannya tiba-tiba menjadi panas.

"Te—terserah aku mau pakai apa! Kau tak berhak melarang ku!" jawab Ciel sedikit gugup.

_Nice Shot!_

Ciel yang merasa pertama kali diperhatikan menjadi gugup. Ia merasakan perasaan aneh ketika melihat iris mata _crimson_ milik Sebastian menatap penuh kecemasaan pada dirinya. Apakah perasaan ini bisa berakhir secepat munculnya esok?

Sebastian hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kekerasan kepala Ciel. Ia yakin sifat itu sudah mendarah daging dan akan susah untuk dihilangkan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu lekas masuk kedalam mobil." Ajak Sebastian. "Aku tak ingin kau sakit jika terus-terusan diluar."

Tanpa berkata-kata Ciel—yang memang sudah kedinginan—melangkah menuju Sebastian. Mata _shappire_-nya terbelalak ketika melihat Sebastian dengan tampang polosnya membukakan pintu mobil untuk dirinya. Ha? Apa-apaan ini!

"Heh! Aku tak butuh bantuan mu untuk membuka pintu!" kata Ciel. "Aku punya dua tangan yang harus senantiasa ku gunakan! Dan lagipula aku ini lelaki!"

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya dan kau tak perhak melarang ku." Kata Sebastian membalas perkataan Ciel barusan.

_Oh, Holy Shit!_ Ia ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya tentang _'kau tak berhak melarang ku'_ tadi. Mungkin benar kata pepatah yang menyatakan, _'senjata makan tuan'_, dan senjata yang dimaksud disini adalah perkataan itu.

Akhirnya setelah menyerah karena tak dapat menemukan kata-kata untuk membalasnya, Ciel memutuskan memasuki mobil—yang pintunya telah dibukakan oleh Sebastian—sambil merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sebastian yang telah duduk di jok mobil samping Ciel.

"Memangnya kita mau naik _rollercoaster _apa? Sudah cepat! Jalankan saja mobilnya!" perintah Ciel.

"_As you wish..._"

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Sebastian segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan _standard_ tapi karena mendapat protes dari sosok _special_ di sampingnya yang mengatkan _'mobil mahal tapi kecepatan standard itu sungguh aneh' _akhirnya membuat keadaan berubah. Mobil BMW hitam itu melesat dengan kecepatan 130 km dijalan raya yang masih ramai.

30 menit telah berlalu. Mobil BMW hitam kini membelok—memasuki sebuah gang besar. Sepanjang jalan, Ciel melihat bangunan besar mirip istana berjejer rapi dengan pagar tinggi nan kokoh yang menutupi. Ciel mendengus. _Pantas saja kompleks perumahan orang kaya_, guman Ciel.

"Jadi rumah mu didaerah sini?" tanya Ciel sedikit penasaran.

"Ya." Jawab Sebastian singkat.

Sebenarnya ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa mengenai hal ini, apalagi dengan Ciel. Jika ia salah sedikit dalam bekata akan menyinggung perasaan Ciel yang _sensitive_, dan pilihan terbaiknya adalah berdiam diri setelah mengatakan hal itu, dengan resiko kecanggungan kembali muncul diantara mereka.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Kata Sebastian memberitahu.

Tikungan terakhir dari berberapa tikungan yang ada. Kali ini kondisi berbeda, rumah-rumah mewah nan besar yang semula berjejer rapi kini digantikan pepohonan rindang disepanjang jalan. Penerangan kini sedikit redup akibat lampu jalan yang memang sengaja dipasang agak berjauhan satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Heh, sebenarnya kita mau kerumah mu atau ke hutan sih?" tanya Ciel mulai kesal dengan keadaan jalan yang benar-benar mirip hutan buatan itu.

"Tentu saja kerumah ku. Bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi diujung tanjakan ini kita akan sampai." Jawab Sebastian menenangkan.

Ciel yang sudah tak sabar akhirnya hanya diam. Dia bersumpah jika yang dikatakan 'sebentar' oleh Sebastian itu nyatanya lama, ia tak akan segan-segan memukul kepala Sebastian dengan _sneaker_ buntutnya.

Tak selang berapa lama sampailah mereka sampai diujung tanjakan. Harus diakui yang dikatakan Sebastian benar, sebuah pagar _silver_ menjulang tinggi berdiri kokoh didepan mobil. Sebastian yang memberhentikan mobilnya sebentar, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jasnya. Sebuah remot kecil berwarna hitam. Ditekannya salah satu tombol pada remot itu, dan seketika pagar yang semula tertutup terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Hmm, ternyata orang kaya itu tidak mau bersusah payah membuka pagarnya dengan tangannya sendiri ya?" ejek Ciel. "_Arrogant_ sekali."

Diam. Sebastian lagi-lagi memilih kata itu. Ia tak ingin memulai pertengkaran dengan sosok _special_ disampingnya karena itu akan membuat hubungannya lebih 'akur' dengannya.

Segera setelah pagar itu terbuka seluruhnya, tanpa basa-basi lagi Sebastian melajukan mobil BMW hitamnya masuk dengan kecepatan normal. Dari kejauhan mata _shappire_ Ciel dapat menangkap sosok bangunan yang berdiri kokoh. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, untuk apa Sebastian membuat jalan menuju rumah yang sangat panjang dengan hiasan pohon cemara yang dipotong rapi sepanjang jalan? Dan hei! Ciel harus meralat kata 'rumah' dengan _mansion!_ Karena rumah itu sangat besar dan luas.

"Kita sudah sampai." Jelas Sebastian.

Mobil BMW hitam itu akhirnya berhenti tepat di tangga yang menghubungkan pintu megah yang tertutup diatasnya. Ciel mengamati sekeliling, tidak ada _security_, anjing penjaga, maupun yang lain. Benar-benar sepi. Ah peduli setan dengan hal itu, Ciel hanya ingin mengakhiri ini semua besok. Ya besok.

"Kau tak perlu susah payah membukakan pintu mobil untuk ku! Aku bisa membukakanya sendiri!" kata Ciel yang tak ingin kejadian tadi terulang lagi.

"…"

Sebastian telah keluar dari mobil kemudian disusul Ciel yang telah membuka pintu mobil. Ia mengikuti dari belakang Sebastian yang berjalan berberapa langkah menaiki satu persatu tangga. Angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus membuat Ciel sedikit berdesir menahan dingin. Harus Ciel akui, mungkin ada benar kata Sebastian, ia bisa sakit jika memakai pakaian tipis seperti itu.

"Setelah ini akan kubuatkan cokelat hangat untuk mu." Kata Sebastian yang mengetahui kondisi Ciel saat ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu megah itu terbuka. Eh? Kenapa bisa? Sebastian tidak mengeluarkan remot itu lagi. Siapa yang membukakan?

"Selamat datang kembali Tuan Sebastian," sapa seseorang setelah mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu. Rupanya dialah yang membukakan pintu.

"Terimakasih Tanaka." Jawab Sebastian tak kalah sopannya. "Oh ya Tanaka apakah ada tamu yang datang kemari selama aku pergi?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan mantel hitamnya.

"Tidak ada Tuan."

"Ya sudah. Ayo Ciel hangatkan dirimu di ruang baca. Aku akan membuat cokelat hangat untuk mu." Ajak Sebastian. "Ci—...?"

Kata-kata Sebastian terhenti ketika melihat Ciel hanya berdiri mematung didepan pintu. Mata _shappire_-nya terbelalak untuk kedua kalinya. Ya walaupun ia pernah berkunjung ke rumah Tuan Lau, ia belum pernah melihat rumah semegah, sebesar, seunik rumah milik Sebastian. _Mansion_ dengan lampu kaca besar yang terpasang diatas—cahaya yang diciptakan bolam-bolamnya membuat rumah ruangan besar itu tampak cerah. Tangga besar yang memisahkan diri menjadi 2 tangga lain disebelah kiri dan kanannya—menghubungkan ke blakon panjang yang mengitari atas _mansion_ itu.

"Ciel? Ciel?" Sebastian memanggil ulang.

"Ha?" guman Ciel yang telah sadar. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kamu diam saja disana? Kalau tak cepat masuk, kau bisa kedinginan."

"Hmm..."

_Shit! Shit! Shiiit!_

Ciel merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar malu telah menunjukan tampang kagum—bodohnya—hingga separah ini. _God!_ Tolong jangan biarkan si tuan kaya itu menyadarinya. Hapuslah ingatannya. Hapus! Atau sekalian dibuat _amnesia _terus mati deh…

Ciel mengikuti Sebastian melewati lorong demi lorong yang ubinnya diberi _red carpet_, serasi dengan dinding berwarna _gold_. Sepanjang lorong yang lumayan terang itu, ia bisa melihat berbagai pigura unik dan kuno yang dipajang. Ia bisa menduga bahwa Sebastian penggemar orang-orang besar jaman kuno. Bahkan wajah ilmuwan Albert Einstein yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya juga dipasang! Orang kaya memang susah ditebak.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka disebuah pintu kayu besar. Tanpa ragu-ragu Sebastian mendorong ganggang pintu kedalam, membuat ruangan yang tak kalah besarnya sedikit terlihat. Lagi-lagi ruangan besar dengan 2 buah jendela besar yang telah tertutup korden merah bludru, sebuah perapian dipojok ruangan, satu _set sofa_ berwarna hijau loreng-loreng putih lengkap dengan meja kristal ditengahya, dan sebuah meja persegi enam yang masing-masing sisinya diberi kursi berwarna ungu tak jauh dari _set sofa_ tersebut.

Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dan diikuti Ciel yang berjalan perlanan sambil menunjukan tampang kagumnya—lagi. Ia tak menyadari ketika Sebastian memasukan arang keperapian dan menyulut api agar perapian itu berguna dimalam dingin seperti ini.

"Ciel. Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan membuat cokelat panas untuk mu."

Ciel tak menjawab, namun ia mengamati kepergian Sebastian yang kini telah menutup pintu besar itu. Ia menelusuri setiap peralatan yang ada disana, sesekali ia memincingkan matanya. _Great!_ Tidak ada debu sama sekali. Apakah orang tua yang dipanggil Tanaka yang membersihkan hampir seluruh ruangan di rumah megah ini atau jangan-jangan Sebastian yang memiliki kerja _double_ sebagai pembantu disini. Dia ingin sekali opsi kedua itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Tak kusangka, orang brengsek itu memiliki rumah yang bersih juga," ujar Ciel yang telah duduk di salah satu kursi di meja persegi enam, menumpukan kepalanya diatas lengan yang telah terlipat diatas. "Aku semakin iri dibuatnya."

Tiba-tiba terdengar berberapa kali ketukan pintu yang menggema didalam ruangan. Ciel yang sedikit terkejut segera bangun, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu. Ohh, si Sebastian rupanya. Ia membawa nampan perak yang diatasnya berdiri sebuah cangkir dengan gambar matahari tersenyum lengkap dengan tulisan **SMILE IS GOOD FOR YOU** disuguhkan padanya.

"Minumlah," ujarnya. "Cokelat panas ini dapat membuat tubuh mu mejadi sedikit lebih hangat."

Ciel terdiam. Ia sedikit merasa terhina. Bukan karena isi minuman itu. Bukan. Tapi gambar cangkirnya itu lho yang membuat urat-urat nadinya tiba-tiba menegang.

"Oh—aku memang sengaja memilihkan cangkir bergambar ini kepada mu." Jelas Sebastian sembari tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin membuat mu rileks disini."

"_Tch!_" Ciel berdecak. "Ya. Ya! Terserah. Sekarang cepat katakan pada ku! Untuk apa kau membawa ku kemari? Aku tidak suka melakukan sesuatu yang tak berguna apalagi bersama mu!"

Sebastian langsung mengambil tempat disebelah kursi yang diduduki Ciel. Ia menatap Ciel lekat. Ciel merasa sedikit terganggu dengan tatapan tersebut hanya memalingkan wajah. _Oh God!_ Lagi-lagi ini terjadi! Kenapa jantung Ciel berdentum kencang? Kenapa tubuhnya jadi panas? Kenapa, Tuhan?

"A—apa-apaan sih tatapan jelek mu itu!" tanya Ciel salah tingkat.

"...Ciel..." panggil Sebastian. "Apakah kau bersedia memberitahukan alasan mu kerja seperti itu di _club_ milik Tuan Lau?"

_DEG_

Tubuh Ciel menegang. Ia seakan bisa mendengar jantungnya dipompa paksa. Ya, perasaan ini berbeda dari yang tadi. Kali ini rasa marah, benci, takut, dan kesepian mengalir diseluruh aliran darahnya. Bercampur dengan perasaannya yang tak mentu.

"JANGAN!" Ciel berteriak. Sebastian sedikit kaget. "Jangan bicarakan itu! Aku tak ingin semua itu teringat lagi dalam ingatan ku! Aku benar-benar muak!"

"Ciel... kau salah jika segala masalah mu kau pendam sendiri. Setidaknya beritahukan sedikit saja masalah mu. Aku akan membantu mu." Jelas Sebastian lembut berusaha memberikan kepercayaan untuk Ciel.

"Bantuan? Kau bilang kau mau membantu ku?" tanya Ciel kesal. "Aku tak butuh bantuan mu! Aku tak butuh bantuan siapa-siapa! Yang ku butuhkan adalah diriku sendiri! Aku merasa cukup dengan hal itu... aku tidak butuh perhatiaan mu! Aku tak butuh! Karena semuanya adalah dusta! Kau akan pergi setelah menolong ku! Kau akan pergi sama seperti ayah dan ibu! Kau sama seperti mereka yang meninggalkan ku sendirian, sementara mereka bertemu Tuhan disana! Aku ingin ikut dengan mereka! Ingin... tapi—tapi—hiks...—aku...—"

Ciel merasa kantong matanya kendur dan bukti spesifik yang tak ingin diperlihatkan akhirnya menetes juga dari salah satu matanya yang tak tertutup. Air matanya berlinang deras, membasahi pipi _porselin_ yang tampak memerah akibat suhu hangat ruangan itu. Ciel ingin melampiaskan perasaannya dan melepaskan seluruh rasa bersalahnya saat ini juga. Tak apa kan bocah berumur 13th menangis didepan orang dewasa? Tak ada yang salah dengan itu.

"Kau tak—...?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel yang sedari tadi telah gemetar memegang cangkir cokelat panas didepannya, dan berberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan bibir dingin Sebastian menempel erat pada bibir mungilnya. Debaran jantuh yang berderu cepat bagaikan alunan melodi yang mengiringi cimunan panas kedua pria tersebut.

"Nnn—...?" erang Ciel sangat terkejut.

Apa-apaan kelakuan tuan kaya ini. Berani-beraninya dia mencuri ciuman pertama Ciel! Oh _God!_ Benar-benar terlalu! Namun, ada yang aneh. Sedikit demi sedikit Ciel menikmatinya. Tanpa sadar Ciel membuka sedikit mulutnya hingga lidah Sebastian dengan cepat menelusuri mulut Ciel yang terasa hangat. Kedua lidah saling bertautan, tak ada yang ingin mendominasi.

"Hahh... hahhh..." Ciel berusaha mencari oksigen.

Ciuman panas tersebut berlangsung selama 15 menit. Ciuman yang akan menghantarkan pada kenikmatan selanjutnya.

"Ciel izin kan aku mengobati luka mu. Aku tahu luka mu tak akan dengan mudah menghilang... tapi setidaknya berbagilah dengan ku. Jadikan aku bagian dari hidup mu."

Sebastian menjilati air mata Ciel, ia ingin menghapus air mata Ciel dan kesedihan Ciel. Kemudian ia beralih ke kuping Ciel, dijilatnya dan digigitnya dengan lembut. Ciel hanya mengerang pasrah.

"Nnnn—sebenarnya kau mau apa dari ku?"

"Aku ingin memiliki semua tentang mu, bolehkah?" tanya Sebastian mantab.

"Tu—tunggu! Jangan bercanda! Kita ini sesama lelaki! Kita tak mungkin—..."

"Ciel," panggil Sebastian memotong kalimat Ciel. "Apakah kau tahu? Cinta itu tak mengenal umur, dan _gender_? Aku tahu ini salah. Aku tahu ini dilarang Tuhan. Tapi…aku tak bisa mempungkiri perasaan ku sendiri. Aku tak ingin menghiraukan perasaan ku kepada mu..."

"A—aku! Aku—belum... belum siap! Lepaskan aku! Lepas…!"

Ciel mencoba melepaskan diri. Ia sendiri bingung dengan semua ini. Ia belum mau menerima seseorang. Ia tak ingin terluka hanya karena orang lain. Dan ia tak mau hal seperti itu terulang kembali di hidupnya.

"Kalau begitu... izinkan aku menyentuh mu."

* * *

Berbagai desahan keluar dari mulut mungil Ciel setelahnya. Entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak, Ciel sangat menikmati permainan yang dibuat Sebastian. Lidah mereka bertautan membuat _saliva_ keduanya bercampur. Gigitan-gigitan kecil Sebastian berikan pada permukaan bibir yang marun itu. Membuat gairah keduanya bertambah.

Tubuh Ciel yang setengah lemas dibawa Sebastian menuju salah satu sisi meja persegi enam itu. Disandarkannya dan dilepaskannya syal yang melilit leher Ciel tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ahh... kini Sebastian benar-benar tak sabar melahap seluruhnya setelah melihat semburat rona kemerahan terukir diwajah dingin Ciel. Ia menganggap wajah itu benar-benar eksotis, menawan, dan cantik.

Sebastian yang benar-benar terangsang membuat efek hebat pada kejantannannya yang telah menegang dibalik celana pajangnya. Ia membuka perlahan _T-shirt_ dan jaket rompi yang menutupi tubuh Ciel hingga sebatas dada. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mulai menekan, mencubit, menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit bergantian _nipples_ milik Ciel yang sedari tadi mengeras.

"Hmm... aku tak menyangka tubuh mungil mu se-_sensitive_ ini Ciel." Kata Sebastian menyeringai. "Aku sekarang benar-benar bergairah..."

"Ahhh... mmm... _I'll_... _ki_..._ill_... _you_... ahhhh—_sto_—_op!_ Sebastian _stooop!_"

"Hidup akan menjadi lebih mudah jika kamu jujur, Ciel."

Tanpa memperdulikan celotehan Ciel, tangan Sebastian beralih pada kejantannan Ciel yang telah menegang. Remasan demi remasan ia lancarkan sebelum ia menarik retsliting celana Ciel yang mengganggu.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan? Ja—jangan kau la—lakukan! Ja—ahhh"

Sebastian mengulum kejantannan Ciel. Ia menggerakkan mulutnya naik turun, seirama dengan nafas Ciel yang memburu. Tangan kiri yang sedari tak berguna kini melancarkan aksinya—menembus dinding pertahanan Ciel dibawahnya. Memasukkan satu persatu jarinya hingga menyentuh titik paling tersensitive dari Ciel.

"Aahh—aahh—hahh…"

"Kau tahu Ciel?"

"Hahh… hahh…?"

"Aku sangat menyukai mu! Aku ingin kau menjadi milik ku. Aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dalam hidup ku. Aku… sangat mencintai mu Ciel…" lanjut Sebastian

Ahh… lagi-lagi ia merasakannya. Lagi-lagi Ciel merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Tubuhnya kembali memanas, jantungya kembali berdentum, dan lagi-lagi pikirannya kosong. Apa ini yang disebut cinta?

"Ahhh… _I want_… _wa—want_… _to_… _co_…_meeee_…"

Tubuh Ciel bergetar hebat. Ia merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari kejantanannya. Dan dalam hitungan detik berikutnya cairan putih yang disebut sperma menyembur. Memuntahkan segalanya kedalam mulut Sebastian yang tanpa ragu menelan habis semuanya.

"Hahhh… hah… haaahhh…"

Kali ini Ciel benar-benar lemas, dengan perlahan ia menjatuhkan diri keatas meja yg membuat lubang Ciel yang berwarna merah muda.

Sebastian mengelap carian sperma yang menempel di mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Tatapan matanya memancarkan keinginan yang lebih dari Ciel. Ia ingin memiliki seutuhnya.

"Ciel aku ingin kau menjadi milik ku…" kata Sebastian menggoda.

Perlahan, Sebastian menarik retsliting celananya dan menarik keluar kejantannannya sembari melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja putihnya. Tanpa diperintah lagi, Sebastian segera memasukannya kedalam lubang kecil Ciel dengan perlahan namun penuh tenaga—berusaha mencoba mencari titik ter-_sensitive_ milik Ciel.

"Ahh... a—apa? Ahhhh... ah.. nnn... aaaah—..."

Dengan gerakan cepat Sebastian memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Ia mengocok kejantannan milik Ciel semakin membuat tubuh mungil Ciel menggeliat diatas meja. Lubang Ciel yang semakin menghempit membuat erangan akhirnya keluar dari mulut Sebastian.

"Ci—Ciel... ahh..."

Berkali-kali Sebastian menghentakan kejantannannya masuk. Membuat desahan Ciel semakin kencang.

"Nnn... _more_... Sebastian... _more_... _gi—gimmie more!_" desah Ciel mulai menikmati permainan. "_More... _Sebas—..."

"Heh," Sebastian menyeringai. Ia sedikit terkejut pada perbubahan sikap Ciel.. "Kau mulai menyukainya?"

Sebastian semakin berani melakukannya. Dia menarik kejantanannya dan memundurkannya secara tiba-tiba, menyentuh titik ter-_senseite _Ciel. Terus dalam tempo yang lebih cepat.

"Ahhh... Se—Sebas... _I... want..._nggh _to_... aahhh... _come… a—again…!_"

Bibir kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman hangat dan panjang. Kali ini keduanya saling melumat, mencurahkan rasa gairah dalam ikatan seakan tak ingin melepaskan satu dengan yang lain selamanya.

"Ngggh... _go ahead_... Ciel… _me too!_"

"Ah... aaaaaaaaah!"

Pada hitungan berikutnya, sperma keluar secara bersamaan. Sperma milik Sebastian memenuhi liang di lubang Ciel sedangkan milik Ciel menyembur—membasahi kedua perut insan yang sedang bercinta dan menetes di sekitar meja.

* * *

Pagi atau lebih tepatnya pagi menjelang siang. Matahari sejak 4 jam yang lalu telah bersinar. Menghangatkan bumi dengan berjuta-juta manusia yang telah memulai aktifitasnya. Namun tidak demikian dengan seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang _king size_ di sebuah _mansion_ besar—yang tak lain adalah Ciel. Dia sangat kelelahan akibat aktifitas malamnya dengan Sebastian, pemilik ranjang sekaligus _mansion_ besar itu. Selimut putih tebal menutupi dada bidangnya yang naik turun.

"Nnnggh—..." erangnya bangun.

Perlahan, mata Ciel terbuka, memperlihatkan iris mata _shappire_-nya yang semalam tertutup. Berberapa kali ia menerjap-nerjapkan matanya untuk membiaskan matanya menerima cahaya.

"Nggh? Dimana orang brengsek itu!" tanya Ciel.

Kamar besar dengan ranjang _king size_ dengan 4 buah tiang penyangga kelambu berwarna _crimson_ yang diletakkan ditengah ruangan—sebuah meja kayu yang diatasnya terdapat tumpukan buku diletakan di ujung ruangan dekat 2 jendela besar dengan korden berwarna sama dengan kelambu itu sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sebastian disana. Kemana Sebastian sebenarnya pergi?

Mata Ciel terpaku pada sebuah nampan perak dan secarik kertas yang diletakkan dimeja tak jauh dari ranjang tempat Ciel menatapnya.

"Augh... ouch... sakit—..." rintihnya.

Ciel yang memutuskan berdiri merasakan nyeri dibagian pinggangnya kebawah. Ia semakin tercengang ketika melihat cairan sperma mengalir perlahan melalui paha _p__or__selin_-nya, dan Ciel tahu pasti sperma itu milik siapa.

"_Tch!_" decak Ciel kesal. "Orang brengsek itu! Jika aku menemukannya aku akan menerbangkannya ke langit! Lihat saja!"

Tanpa memperdulikan cairan sperma yang terus menetes, dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh Ciel ia menuju meja kayu itu. Ia seakan lupa pada kesakitan dan kekesalannya ketika melihat apa yang berada di atas nampan perak itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dihadapannya tersaji segelas susu, sepiring _steak_ yang masih hangat dengan kacang polong dan lelahan keju disampingnya, dan 2 buah potong _cake str__aw__berry_ di piring lain. Benar-benar mengundang selera. Kali ini pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kertas putih yang telah tertulisi, dengan penasaran ia membacanya.

**_[ To: Ciel Phantomhive_**

**_From: Sebastian Michaelis]_**

"_Tch!_ Ternyata dari si brengsek itu!" kata Ciel kesal.

**_[Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menunggui mu hingga kau bangun. Tadi pagi aku mendapatkan telepon dari bawahan ku yang mengatakan bisnis kami di Amerika sedang mengalami krisis besar yang mengharuskan ku untuk datang dan menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Aku ingin sekali memberitahu mu mengenai hal ini, tapi aku tak tega membangunkan mu yang masih kelelahan. Jadi, aku putuskan membuat surat ini. Aku akan kembali sebulan kemudian. Maafkan aku juga yang tidak bisa menemani atau menemui mu selama aku pergi. Tapi, aku mohon tunggulah aku. Aku pasti akan kembali kesisi mu!]_**

"A—apa-apan orang itu!" katanya kembali. Lagi-lagi air mata kembali mengalir dari mata shappirenya, membasahi pipi yang tampak kemerahan itu. "A—ada apa sih dengan ku... hiks... kenapa aku jadi cengeng gini sih! Dasar... orang brengsek tak berperasaan... hiks... seperti dia... pantas pergi!"

Entah kenapa malam itu air mata mengalir. Mengalir. Mengalir lebih deras daripada kemarin malam. Ada perasaan kehilangan yang menyerang hati Ciel. Ia tidak dapat membendung teriakannya yang semakin menjadi ketika diingatnya wajah Sebastian. Hahhh... mungkin memang dia jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Bibit cinta sangat sulit untuk ditebak kemunculannya.

* * *

Hari itu tepat sebulan kepergian Sebastian, dan hari itu juga bulir-bulir salju menyelimuti malam panjang London. Dinginnya suhu serentak membuat orang mengenakan pakaian hangat dan tebal. Namun tidak untuk Ciel. Bermodalkan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hijau, celana panjang berwarna cokelat, dan syal putih yang mengikat pada lehernya, ia nekat berjalan menyusuri tepian jalan raya. Kepalanya tertunduk memandang aspal hitam yang saat ini menarik perhatiannya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas.

"Apa dia akan pulang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi disuratnya tertulis dia akan pulang. Dasar si brengsek itu benar-benar membuat ku—..."

"Hei! Sudah aku katakan. Jangan menggunakan pakaian tipis seperti itu di musim seperti ini. Nanti kau bisa sakit, Ciel."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar. Membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti. Secepat mungkin Ciel menoleh ke belakang. Mencari siapa yang memiliki suara seperti orang brengsek itu. Ya suara ini... suara ini milik... Sebastian.

"Aku pulang, Ciel... _I'm home_." kata Sebastian tersenyum.

Sebastian datang dengan membawa seikat mawar merah digenggamannya dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dirindukan Ciel—walaupun dia tidak pernah mengakuinya.

"Bodoh!"

Senyuman terkembang dibibir merah Ciel. Senyum bahagia menyambut orang yang paling dicintainya—Sebastian Michaelis kembali kepelukannya.

**FIN**


End file.
